Girl From Another Universe
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Dear diary, This was my usual routine; get up and get breakfast ready for everyone. Then there was my chores; I had to sweep up the floor, mop it and take out the garbage. My life wasn't simple, but nor would yours be if your foster mother worked all day and you had eight siblings. - (Read more inside Help from my friend Musical.)


Ep 1: Girl from another world

Dear diary,

This was my usual routine. Get up and get breakfast ready for everyone. Then there was my chores. I had to sweep up the floor, mop it, and take out the garbage. My life wasn't simple, but nor would yours be if your step mother worked all day and I have like 4 other step siblings. Don't even ask about my step father.

I know what you're thinking right now, 'Why can't I ask you about your. father?'

It's not because he was a bad father or anything like that, no. In fact, I barely know my dad and all I really have of him is a picture in a locket. I just hate talking about him it brings up nothing but regret because I never meet him my real one. But that's a matter for another entry. Now if you want a real jerk that would be my uncle he is a cruel man. He trained me in the Ancient arts of the ninja sense I was very young.

He looked at me like I was nothing more then a weapon. He would beat me into a submission, threaten my siblings do about anything to get me to do what he wanted and most of the time I would until but a month ago my step mother found out and got a restraining order against him but my mental scars will take years to go away….

Anyway, today my friend is coming over for a movie night.

We're watching my absolute favorite show/movies: the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle series. Most people think its weird, but for me it got me through life well that and doctor who gotta love those geeky things. It gave me a reason to enjoy life, believe in a better tomorrow.

Like someone once said, 'sacrifice what you need to to bring a better tomorrow'. That's how I live. I sacrifice my time to take care of my step siblings. And today I have my own victory. I get to spend my time with my friend in movie night and I plan to make it the best night ever.

Well I got to go. Bye diary.

M.B

* * *

-At Allison's house-

It was a simple day like all life for Marissa. It was no different from any other day really. At least it should not have been. Her watching one of her favorite shows or movies was a great way to pass the time as well as spending the day with her friend, Allison. No, she did not find it boring if you were thinking that.

"What episode are we on?" Allison asked, watching contently from where she lazed on the couch, from her upside down position.

"On the 2012 Nickelodeon version, episode 1 season 1," Marissa answered her, ignoring her friend's grumbling. It was a simple question, but she still hated answering them; they were annoying and pointless.

Marissa sighed at the scene were Leo saying he has a plan and his orders needed to be followed without question As the T.V played the scene, weird symbols began flashing across the screen.

Marissa smacked the TV a couple of times. When that did not work, Marissa slightly turned to her friend and asked, "Allison, can you check the breaker box outside? There's obviously something wrong with the TV."

"Oh, alright," said Allison nonculntly. And then she tilted herself sideways and slowly stood up from the couch to go through the kitchen to exit out the back door. Going towards the left side of the house, she strolled over to the breaker box.

Since Marissa's family had no time to replace the broken lock on it, they had just taped it closed. This would only be until they found the time to replace the lock, of course. Allison peeled off most of the tape to access the power switches.

Marissa let out a sigh of boredom, as she waited for Allison to come back. She really wanted to watch the rest of the episode. There were times where Marissa wished she could actually join the action instead of just watching it much like when she fought her uncle and when she finally was officially a Konichi.

The symbols on the TV were flashing faster and faster, slightly scaring her. Suddenly, Marissa felt a strange force pulling on her and felt herself being dragged across the floor towards the TV. Marissa panicked and started trying to grab onto anything to stop herself from being sucked in. She wound up knocking over books, drinks, and anything else in the way in the process.

When she neared the TV Marissa gripped the sides of it in an attempt to keep herself from being pulled any further into it. Marissa was about to call out to Allison for help. Before she could, however, one of the living room's books hit her on the back of her head, causing her to lose her grip and be completely pulled into her TV.

The screen continued to suck stuff in just as allie returned and she ended up being sucked right in with it. Until finley the TV went black whoever entered the room next through would be very surprised.

-Tmnt World 2012-

A few moments of her floating in oblivion. It almost felt like an eternity of her floating until a pure blinding light flashed at her eyes as if trying to wake her up. she had long strawberry blonde hair that went down to her rear but was floating up right now and golden brown eyes that stared at the sky. She wore a red sweater, a white skirt, long black stockings, black ankle high boots, and a cute black hat with an emoji face and a Japanese character on it. There on her neck was a brown cat collar.

When she finally blinked, she took in a gasp of air. Opening her golden eyes she began to frantically take in her surroundings. Her heart began racing as she realized how high she was. She began panicking as she fell to the ground until she hit the roof hard.

As she ground lifting her body a bit she looked around. She half wondered where she was she jumped down and found a guy that looked oddly like Snake.

She went up to him only for him to laugh a little. "Wow shrimp what are you doing out here." And that did it she was pissed off to the point she kicked the guy in the balls.

Snake screamed in agony and grabbed his nuts. "Would you give a guy a break?"

A man wearing a black suit and a blank stare grabbed Snake who was holding his balls after the kick and said, "Do not antagonize the adolescent human female. The time has come to leave for that which is known as our assignment."."

She huffed before walking off pulling back her hair and adjusting her cap. She got up and brushed any dirt off of her red sweater and white skirt as well, same for her black stockings and red and white sneakers. She glared at them as she followed them.

To Marissa's shock, Snake, the business man, and several identical ones piled into a van and drove away. The van was exactly like the one from the tmnt 2012 pilot. This was impossible! But if it was the same van and the same world, she knew exactly where they were going. And she had to get there first.

She followed after him ready to sneak in if needed. She eventually found herself where April and her father was she hid in the shadows she was gonna see the moment they were kidnapped. she wondered if she should stop them…..no she couldn't interfere. She sighed before twiddling with her necklace.

The van blocked April and Kirby O'Neil as they turned. Before they could escape, Kirby was knocked unconscious and thrown into the van. April was almost taken as well when the turtles showed up and fought them off. Unfortunately, they were uncoordinated and were hitting each other more than the enemy. Marissa tried to hold back a laugh but failed. They were just that bad.

The Kraang looked in her direction and saw her laughing. She stopped laughing once she saw that they saw her.

"Oh…...shit….." She ran off into the alleyway as fast as she could. "A ninja for 11 years and I got spotted first from asshole and then from Master Yu…..how did I get spotted?"

"Cut it out!" April's voice shouted from back at the fight. "Let go of me!"

It looked like the Kraang had lost interest in her. But part of her inwardly debated on going back. The debate was over when she heard both April and Donnie scream; definitely their first encounter.

"Ok it should be fine." Marissa said in a calm tone before running even further. "Ok gotta work on my ninja skills after this shit. Practice hiding in the shadows."

"Kraang could have sworn someone else was here," said a Kraang as two came her way. "Kraang is certain Kraang heard laughing in this direction."

"No one is here," said the second Kraang. "Kraang is that which humans call an idiot. We must hurry and transport the ones known as April and Kirby O'Neil."

And then the two left. Much to Marissa's relief. She continued her way, comforted by the fact the Kraang seemed disinterested; they were the last thing she needed at the moment.

Marissa kept running climbing the wall and entering a building waiting and hoping the fight to be over but when Mikey came that way she did decide to help a little by throwing a shirkin she had at the man's head.

Mikey looked around, probably thinking it was one of his brothers.

"Uh, whoever did that, thanks," he said. she hid by the side of the window before running into the building and looking for a back door.

* * *

-Sewers-

The team of turtle returned home sitting in the dojo with an angry team. "Seriously which one of you saved my butt from robot man with the brain thing in his chest?"

"A, there's no such thing as robots with brains in their chests," said Donnie. "And B, we were all chasing the van, so none of us were near you."

"So who threw that shuriken?" Mikey asked.

Donnie was about to answer, but he did not know. He turned to Raph and Leo, neither of them seemed to know. Leo looked to Splinter.

"It was not me," said Splinter. "It must have been another."

"Another ninja?" Raph asked. "But I thought we were the only ninjas in New York," said Raph.

"Whoever it was must be in league with another clan," said Splinter.

"Can we worry about that later?" Donnie asked desperately. "Two people were kidnapped in case you forgot."

"No offense Donnie someone hit a man with shuriken. I think this is a little more important." Raph countered in an angry tone. As Mikey held the shuriken from the site in hand.

"That was a bad guy!" Donnie shouted. "That girl and her dad could be in real danger! Sensei, you weren't there. You didn't see when she looked into my eyes. She was scared and she was counting on me…. Us to save her."

He looked at his picture of shen and his two daughters in both of their arms. "You are right must save her. But you also need to find the ninja. He or she could prove to be a great ally."

* * *

-with the turtles hour later-

They waited for the last place they saw the man and hoped the van would appear. Raph had wanted to leave, but since Leo was named team leader, he made the calls.

"Leo, this is pointless! The guys not gonna show up!" Raph shouted. "I say we forget this and go for the ninja who nailed that guy in the head!"

"Really, Raph?" Leo said with a smirk on his face.

"He just showed up, didn't he?" Raph asked in annoyance. The van did indeed arrive. "I should've complained two hours ago."

Bellow Marissa appeared walking up to the guy and again kicking him between the legs. Three times. "Never-call- me shrimp again!" She then tied his arms up well he was curling up in pain.

"Whoa!" The turtles shouted.

"She's cool!" Mikey exclaimed. The four jumped down and landed in front of her. "Great job nabbing this guy!"

"Yeah. But you know that was dangerous," said Leo.

"Seriously what are you, a pussy?" She crossed her arms.

"What?!" Leo angrily asked while Raph laughed.

"I like you already, girl," said Raph. "I'm Raph, short for Raphael."

"Marissa." She put her hand out.

Raph shook it. "Nice to meet you, Marissa," he said. "Leo might've been chosen to be the leader, but I'm the best ninja on this team."

"Ha! That's your opinion," Mikey retorted. And then smiled at Marissa. "Hi. I'm Michelangelo. Call me Mikey. My bros and sensei do."

"Oh you're the one I saw and threw my ninja star at that guy who was attacking you." Marissa said proudly she put her hands at her side.

Mikey's eyes lit up. "That was you who saved me?"

"Yep bonafied kunoichi." Marissa sweetly said a smile formed happily.

"Great!" said Donnie, who was getting ready to inspect the truck for evidence. "Maybe you can help us. This girl and her dad were kidnapped earlier."

"Oh yeah I noticed I saw how strong they looked and noticed something was off so I tried to get help." Marissa sais in a simple tone.

"And I'm guessing you were unsuccessful," said Leo, arms crossed due to still being ticked off.

"Yes and sorry dude I just don't like people thinking I'm a damsel in distress or people calling me short." She took a deep breath.

"I can vouch for the second," said Snake, who was trying to get free.

"I will kick you in your balls so hard you'll be spitting up blood if you say anything."

"Wow, another Raph," Leo remarked. And then he cleared his throat. "By the way, I'm Leonardo. But my brothers call me Leo. The one checking out the van is Donatello. We call him Donnie."

Marissa rubbed her neck before smiling.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna see this," said Donnie from the van.

"What is it?" Raph asked.

Donnie came out of the van holding a canister of a glowing green substance. The turtles gasped, recognizing the canister.

"Mom?!" Mikey asked.

"Ok…..so goo?" Marissa said in a concerned tone. As if curious about this. She looked at the goo aka mutagen.

"Not just any goo," said Donnie. " It's the same mutagen that turned us into what we are today."

"Wait those aren't costumes?"

"You thought we were wearing costumes?" Leo asked.

"I assumed." She shrugged. "I mean giant talking turtles isn't exectly…..you know whatever not like I'm judging."

"Not scared at all."

"Why would I be scared of turtles? You're freaking adorable and besides I don't judge by appearances."

The turtles looked a little embarrassed until Leo spoke up. "Our sensei kept us hidden from humans because he was afraid of how they'd treat just for being different."

"Oh no dont get me wrong if I was anyone else they'd probably freak out and treat you like monsters but I was taught by my step father and mother not to judge on appearances."

"Boy do you have some weird taste," Snake remarked.

She kicked him between the legs again. "Nobody asked you."

"You….. Are….. Evil…." Snake moaned in agony.

"But if the mutagen is here, it must belong to those guys in suits," said Leo. "Which means they're connected to what happened to us fifteen years ago."

"You think our friend has some info?" Raph asked, pointing at the man writhing in agony.

"Probably," said Leo. He looked down at him with a serious expression. "Who are you? And what's going on?"

"My name's Snake," the man answered. "And I got nothin' ta say ta you hideous freaks or that demon girl."

"Hey, piece of shit, I've had a ton of torture done to me. I can hurt you to the point of death and revive you. Your choice." She said pulling out two knives.

Snake gulped and said, "They call themselves the Kraang! And they've been grabbin' scientists from all over the city!"

"This is awesome!" Donnie cheered, earning him confused looks. "That girl's dad's a scientist. I'm a scientist. Oh, she is so gonna like me!"

Snake looked grossed out. "I don't think you're her type."

"Seriously." She coldly said as she put her knives away.

Snake shrieked and scooted away. "Keep her away!"

"We will," said Leo. "As long as you tell us what they want with the scientists and where they are now."

"I don't know why they want 'em! But I do know where they are and that they're takin' the guy and his daughter out of the city tonight! That's all! I swear!" Snake screamed.

"Thank you," Leo said with a friendly smile. "Now. Tell us where they are."

* * *

-elsewhere-

Leo was looking through the binoculars. Marissa was sitting on the edge. Waiting for them to be done.

"There's, like, twenty of them," said Leo seeing alot of man.

"Yeah. And that's just the ones we can see," said Donnie. Marisss looked over them before she started walking on the edge of the building.

Raph smirked and said, "Cool. An all you can beat buffet."

"We can't just go rushing in. We need a plan first," said Leo.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Think for a minute, shell brain! There are innocent lives at stake!" Donnie barked. "One false move and they're all goners!"

"Not to interrupt but Mikey's over here with us and I think Snake escaped." Marissa said in a simple tone pointing to where Snake was tied up.

"Mikey!" The turtles scolded.

"Oh geez," Mikey said while cringing.

"Get him!" Leo shouted, and the turtles raced after him.

Marissa was pretty sure it was a bad idea. But she'd sit down there well the other two chased them.

Donnie and Mikey went in one direction, while Raph and Leo went in another.

Marissa waited patiently for them on the ground walking back and forth well they ran off. After a good five minutes, the turtles finally came back. Donnie and Mikey looked a little bruised though.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, I went over a wall to look for Snake, but he wasn't there," Mikey said. "It was a long fall."

"Why is Donnie bruised?" Marissa asked.

"Because I climbed back over, fell, and landed on Donnie," Mikey answered.

"So I'm guessing you didn't catch him." Marissa asked in concern.

"Actually, we have a plan," Leo said with a grin. "Come with us and we'll explain everything."

"Alright. Just don't expect me to lay back." She said in a simple tone.

"Actually, we were hoping you could help us," said Mikey. And then he gave her big puppy eyes. "Please."

"What exactly do you need?" Marissa asked.

Raph grinned and said, "A ninja to help us sneak in and bash some baddies."

"And rescue people," said Donnie.

"How'd you like to be a hero?" Leo asked.

"Uh I was gonna help one way or another but sure why not." She was seriously confused when they went towards a sewer grate and opened it. Then they entered below her following after.

"Thanks," said Leo as he climbed down. "And, uh, we should probably warn you about our sensei."

"What about him? Is he a cockroach? Because if not I'll be fine I grow up around rats, cats, dogs, mice, snakes, lizards and turtles," Marissa said while following him and his brothers.

"He's not a roach," Raph said, shuddering at the idea. "I'm glad for that. He's actually a rat."

"We just didn't want you to freak out at the sight of a man sized rat," said Donnie.

"You know, I feel slightly insulted that you think I would after meeting you and not freaking out." She commented bluntly.

"A lot of people think giant rats are scary looking," said Raph. "But what you really need to watch out for is his mood."

"He might not have a very good reaction to us bringing a stranger home," Leo added.

Marissa shrugged twiddling with her locket. "It's fine whatever happens no biggie."

"What's that?" Mikey asked, noticing her locket.

"Oh this it's from my foster parents its has my parents in it but the photo was pretty burned so it only has my fraternal twin in it with my parents bodys in it." She sweetly said as her mind wandered to it.

"You have a twin?" Mikey asked as they came closer to the lair.

"Fraternal yeah." Marissa sweetly said a smile formed.

"Fraternal. That's great," said Mikey.

Donnie shot Mikey an annoyed look. "You don't know what that means, do you?"

"No I do not," Mikey admitted shamelessly.

Raph smacked his forehead and Donnie explained, "Fraternal twins are twins that don't look exactly alike. Usually it's a brother and a sister, but it's not exclusive to them. Twin brothers can look different from each other, as can twin sisters."

"Oh," said Mikey. "So, is your twin a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." She said in a simple tone. They entered the area that looked like an old subway.

"I'll let Splinter know you're here," Leo told Marissa. "Donnie, get started on some climbing tools. Marissa, make yourself at home."

After Leo left the room, Raph went to his room and came out with a regular turtle in his arms. "I'm gonna feed Spike."

Marissa kneeled down looking at the creature. It was so adorable.

"You like my buddy?" Raph asked, petting Spike.

Marissa nodded petting the little turtle's head. The little turtle liked that and rubbed into her finger. Raph laughed as he watched his pet bond with the girl.

"So this is Michelangelo's rescuer," a deep voice said. Marissa and Raph looked up to see a man sized rat wearing a red robe.

"Hey, Master Splinter," said Raph. "This is Marissa."

"Hello, Marissa," he said with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Marissa said looking at the rat master.

"And you as well," said Splinter, who was staring at her. Marissa kept her cheerful smile through all of it.

'Oh my god he's so adorable.' Marissa thought in her head.

Raph noticed the stare and asked, "Are you okay, sensei?"

"Yes," said Splinter. "My apologies, Marissa. You just…. Reminded me of someone I knew in the past."

"Oh no problem I was staring too. You're so freaking adorable ...wait did I say that out loud?" She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. I took it as a compliment," Splinter said calmly.

"Sorry I had like serval pet rats and honestly I thought all were adorable." She smiled proudly.

"Some people misunderstand rats," said Splinter. "Even I did at one point in my life. My wife taught me better."

"Ok then so what was this plan to sneak into the place where there holding people?" Marissa asked in a normal manner. She looked at Leo lazily.

Leo laid out a chess board and then placed some toys. He placed down toys of Space Heroes characters. Specifically, Captain Ryan, the guy he hirs, Dr. Mindstrung, a guy with purple skin, and a woman with a short dress. He then put on a toy car, a castle, and several soldier toys around it.

"Okay, the base is guard on the outside. So we need a distraction. That's where Donnie comes in," Leo explained while pointing at the castle and the soldier. He moved the car towards the wall. "Donnie will rig the van to drive up to the wall and crash. That's why we let Snake hear, so they'll think it's us."

"Is that one of my cars?" Mikey asked.

"I was just borrowing it," Leo said in defense. And then he brought the Space Heroes toys. "While the bad guys are distracted, the five of us-"

"Is that supposed to be Marissa?" Raph asked, pointing to the toy woman.

"That's Lt. Mara. She was the only female I-"

"Please tell me thats not from the rip off show space heroes. Star Trek is so much better than the rip off. In fact I know several shows better than this I saw on a tv I found." Marissa cooley said a frown on her lips.

Leo was about to debate, but remembered the plan. "We'll talk about this later."

"Also, I think this one should be Marissa," Donnie said while holding a toy of Black Widow. "She's badass."

"Language, D!" Mikey scolded.

"Whatever!" Leo barked, grabbing the toy and switching. "Anyway, we sneak in over the wall while the Kraang are distracted and bypass the security system. Once we find the family, we grab them and get out. See? Easy."

"Yeah. Aside from all the Kraang we have to fight," said Raph, smirking. "Not that I'm complaining. Am I right, Marissa?"

"We don't wanna fight all of them. I like fighting when I'm pretty sure we have an even ground but fighting all of these Kraang people could kill us." Marissa crossed her arms she looked concerned.

"Especially since their alien brains in robot bodies with laser guns," Mikey pointed out.

"Will you cut it out with the alien brains thing?" Raph asked in annoyance.

Leo sighed and said, "How about this, we'll first create a diversion in the form of security sabotage, and then we sneak out during the chaos?"

Marissa took the black widow figure placing it down. "I think it's a solid plan."

"Then let's do it," said Leo. "Donnie, get started on the van and our spikes. Everyone else, gear up."

Marissa smiled happily. "This should be good." She put her thumbs up.

"Great. We're all in agreement," said Leo.

"Then let's do this already we're burning daylight." She said in starting to walk away and looking ready to get this done.

"But it's nighttime," said Mikey.

Donnie was already hard at work in the lab, while everyone else was choosing their gear. Raph was even telling Spike not to worry. This caused Mikey to tease him, and made Raph so angry he chased him around the lair.

Marissa took a seat on the ground closed her eyes and tried to meditate well she waited she did this in the dojo she saw. She needed this after all the pain she had been in.

Splinter saw this and remained silent. Leo came in and wanted to talk to her, but Splinter stopped him.

"She is meditating, my son," he said. "Do not disturb her."

It was so quiet the girl was so much more aggressive than when she was outside. He wondered if there was a reason.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Leo asked.

Splinter was startled by the question. She was just a young girl didn't believe anything could have happened.

"I mean, she does seem to have a lot of secrets," said Leo.

"Whatever secrets Marissa has, I'm sure she will tell when the time is right," said Splinter.

That's one idea it was kinda scary. The girl wasn't cruel just kind at times and pretty strong.

"Either way, I think this plan's gonna work," said Leo in confidence. "Especially with her by our side."

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy. It is how you react to the unexpected which will determine whether or not you succeed," Splinter tells him as marissa opened her eyes.

Marissa stood up looking ready to do what she needed.

"Oh, hey, Marissa," said Leo. "I was just telling Splinter about our plan. I'm confident, but at the same time a little nervous. What if we fail?"

"Failure is something all leaders must face. Even I did long ago," said Splinter. He looked sad as he recalled the event. "Many years ago, Oroku Saki was my friend and brother. We competed in many things, we even fell in love with the same woman. However, she did not love Saki the same way he loved her. He could not accept that. One night, we battled. While he could not destroy me that day, my world crumbled as the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shen and I lost my baby daughters Miwa and Marissa."

"Ironic in a way a girl named Marissa walks up to your doorstep and with your daughter."

"It is," said Splinter. "You know, you remind me of my Tang Shen. You even have some of my Marissa's features. I'm sure your parents are lucky to have you."

"Yeah." She smiled holding her necklace tightly.

"Did your parents give you that?" Splinter asked, noticing her clutching the necklace.

"Uh sorta anyway I should get ready with the others." She ran off to the others.

"Very well," said Splinter. "Good luck to all of you."

* * *

-At the Kraang territory.-

The van came driving by the krang shot at it. The van did not stop, it continued driving. The result was the van crashing into the wall and exploding. The Kraang went to investigate and found no one inside. It was rigged to drive itself. They wondered where the turtles were.

Unbeknownst to them, Marissa and the turtles were climbing up the wall with shuko spikes. Mikey looked over at the wreckage and saw the Kraang distracted.

"Wow. Lucky that van showed up to distract them, huh?" Mikey commented.

Donnie groaned and smacked his forehead. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about his own spikes. Needless to say, he inflicted pain on himself.

"That's the point, Mikey," said Leo. "We knew Snake was listening, so we made him think we would be in the van."

"But we weren't in the van," said Mikey.

"Mikey, listen carefully we weren't in it which was why they tricked Snake into thinking we were, so we could get in. They fooled him." Marissa said in a very slow tone.

"Oohh," said Mikey as they climbed in. "Now it makes sense. Kinda like my famous pranks."

"Infamous is more like it, Mikey," said Donnie.

The girl walked inside she jumped up and got ready to go inside. Together, she and the turtles crawled through the vents and snuck to the hallway. Upon finding some guards, Leo, Raph, and Marissa jumped down and took them out.

She stretched a little before going around the corner then she covered mikey's mouth. "You'll thank me later."

The group rounded a corner and saw several Kraang droids without disguises.

"Whoa. Alien robots," Donnie said in a whisper. Mikey started yelling into Marissa's hand, but no words got through. Donnie seemed to figure out what he meant and rolled his eyes. "Okay. I get it. You were right. Good call with his mouth, Marissa."

"Cool and smart. Nice," Raph complimented. And then he looked at the droids. "Are those brains? Gross."

Mikey started yelling. The Kraang might have spotted them had it not been for Marissa covering his mouth.

"Okay, Mikey. We're sorry," said Leo. "We should've listened to you."

Mikey gave a look that said, "Ya think?"

"Can someone take over well I dismantle robot aliens secretly." She asked still holding onto his mouth.

Mikey forced Marissa's hand off and glared at her. "Now wait just a min-"

Before he could finish, Raph smacked his hand over Mikey's mouth. "Sorry, Mikey, but you're noisy." Mikey fumed at that.

She ran off and destroyed two robots within moments slicing them up with scissors even killing the Kraang inside and covering herself in brain goo.

"Ok lets go."

The turtles stared at her in shock. "Did you…. Kill them?" Leo asked.

"And you're covered in brain goo," said Mikey. "It's not like acid is it?"

"I highly doubt all aliens are like the ones in that movie you saw last week," Donnie said in annoyance.

"They're aliens so yes I killed them. They have zero human dna so I'm fine with killing these things. If it were human or had human dna I bet I'd feel bad but they don't. Are we over this conversation because I need a shower later."

"Right. Sorry. Never killed before," said Leo, recovering. "Well, aside from the occasional bug."

"Let's go this way," said Donnie, pointing ahead.

"Why that way?" Raph asked.

"Power conduits," Donnie answered, pointing at the ceiling. "Since they're converging that, something there must be important."

Marissa was already gone. Leo groaned. "Wait up!" He shouted as they ran after her. "We're a team! Remember?!"

* * *

-with Marissa-

She had run to the containment area finding April's contaminant almost instantly. Which was odd.

"Marissa!" Leo shouted as the turtles finally caught up. "What the heck was that?! You ditched us!"

"I knew where she was so I ran knowing you'd come after me." Marissa smirked happily.

While Leo looked annoyed, Donnie looked inside and saw April and her father. "She's right. They're here."

"Okay. That was easier than expected," said Leo. "Donnie, pick the lock while we keep an eye out."

"Right," said Donnie. And then looked to April. "I'll have you out of there in a sec."

"Okay….. Giant lizard thing," said April.

"Turtle actually," said Donnie. "I'm Donatello."

"April," the girl said with a smile.

"April?" Donnie asked, smiling. "That's a really pretty name."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Seriously? He's doing this now?"

She looked at him a smile formed on her lips. Raph smiled back at her. She walked over and going to talk to them.

"Hi I'm Marissa pleasure to meet you."

"April. Nice to meet you too," said April while Donnie worked on the lock. "You know, this whole situation is straight out of science fiction."

"I've been through weirder." Marissa shrugged.

"What exactly are you covered in?" April asked, referring to the goo.

"Oh I killed a bunch of aliens." She said in a simple tone smiling happily at the thought.

"Ew," said April, cringing.

She shrugged slightly. "How are you what do you like do you wanna be friends."

April smiled happily. "Sure."

"What's your fave color."

"Yellow," said April. "Yours?

"I'd have to say black." She said in a simple tone.

"Favorite animal?" April asked.

"Cats lizards turtles snakes you." Marissa said cheerfully she looked around.

"Cats and turtles," said April. "Though, right now turtles kinda have cats beat."

Then she heard an alarm and saw the Kraang pulling them out just as Raph stabbed the console. The doors finally opened, but the team had to run to catch April and her father. Shots were fired out one was about to hit Raph but she knocked him over and got hit instead her back being hit.

"Marissa!" Raph cried as he caught her. She flinched pushing herself up slightly.

"I'm ok we should go." She said blushing slightly before they ran away as fast as she could.

They managed to get out, but the Kraang went after them. One did get his arm through, only for Raph to break his arm off and use it to hold the doors shut.

"That oughta hold em," Raph remarked, only to receive shocked looks. "What?"

"You are seriously twisted," said Leo.

"Thanks," said Raph, grinning. And then he looked concerned. "Marissa, are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine I'm slightly burned but other whys fine."

"Help!" April screamed, everyone looked up to see the Kraang forcing her and her father towards a helicopter.

"Ok we need you to get her. I'll deal with the creatures." Marissa said in a simple tone running forward killing several brains.

"That girls scary even when injured," said Raph. And then smiled. "I think I'm in love."

"Donnie, go! We'll help Marissa!" Leo said.

Donnie nodded going to get April. While he rushed to get April, his brothers were fighting the Kraang. That was when a giant monster came in. It looked like it was half man half plant. It glared at them.

"You did this to me! Now you're going to pay!" It shouted angrily in a familiar voice.

"It's Snake!" Leo exclaimed. And he's been turned into a…. A giant weed."

"Odd. You'd think he'd get turned into a snake," said Mikey. "I mean, his name is Snake."

She gave him a cold look before going back to killing the Kraang. Stabbing them through their heads. She aimed her blade at Snake, but Leo stopped her.

"You better not kill him," he said. "He's still a man on the inside."

"Got it." She ran off away from the plant man the other Kraang leaving Leo and the others to fight the creature.

"We really could've used her help with Snakeweed," Mikey said while blocking attacks.

"Couldn't risk her killing him," said Leo. "Snakeweed?"

"Yeah. I thought it fit since his name was Snake and now he's a weed," said Mikey.

"We get it. And, Leo, do you honestly think she would?" Raph said in an annoyed tone.

"After what she did to the Kraang, I'm not risking it," said Leo.

"No offense she has a very valid reason to dislike them." Raph shrugged slightly.

"So do we. But that's hardly a reason to-whoa!" Leo said, but Snakeweed grabbed him and swung him around.

The creature slams Leo into the wall he slightly regretted letting Marissa go after Kraang. That was when he spotted a generator. He then signalled for the others to lead Snakeweed there.

As the others did that Marissa attacked and kept the Kraang off them destroying the machines and throwing the creature out. During the taunting of Snakeweed, Donnie arrived with April and noticed what they were doing. Donnie freaked out at first, until he realized that Leo had a plan.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey, taunted Snakeweed more and more, making him strike at them. The strikes continued until he claw got stuck in the generator. The generator shocked him and made him writhe in agony until he exploded. This caught Marissa's attention..

Ok it was weird to see this they were mad that she killed the kraang but they were ok with exploding a plant monster person.

"I know what you're thinking, but we learned he can regenerate during the fight," said Leo. "So there's a chance he'll be back."

"Did you explode the heart?" She asked jumping down and crossing her arms.

Donnie looked over and saw said body part. "Nope. Heart's still intact."

"Do you honestly wanna deal with him later?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Do you wanna still be covered in Kraang guts?" Raph asked in a mocking manner.

"I will wash myself you will not if that guy turns people into fertilizer." She countered before walking off.

"Uh, what's she talkin' about?" Mikey asked his brothers.

"Don't know, don't care," said Raph. "Can we just go home?"

On that note, everyone left to get April out of there.

"I'm saying this will end badly." She said walking with them.

"While deal with him later," said Leo. "For now, we need to get April to safety."

Marissa looked nervous. She wondered why she was gonna be ignored like she was just some stupid girl. She walked off in a huff. After the team left, the Kraang declared that the turtles and Marissa were a dangerous threat and must be eliminated. Especially Marissa, the Kraang killer.

-April's aunt's house-

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donnie asked.

"I guess so. My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want," April said, and then looked serious. "But I'll be a lot better when I find the creeps that took my dad."

"Won't the police help?" Leo asked.

April laughed and said, "Funny thing, when you tell them that your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies they don't take you all that seriously."

"I hear that," said Mikey.

"Marissa, you wanna come in and use the shower?" April offered. "My aunt's working late."

Marissa smiles at least someone was appreciative. "Yes thank you ...at least someone nice enough around here."she entered through the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph asked with his arms crossed, clearly offended.

"Were we mean to you?" Mikey asked, surprised by the statement.

She was already inside or she might've been a little hurt by Raph's comment and them ignoring her opinion.

"You weren't exactly….. The best to her," said April, trying to put it lightly.

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Yeah she killed a lot of those brain things but I think she saw them as they're most likely gonna kill or hurt someone." April commented in a calm tone she did appreciate Marissa she saw several ways of what she was trying to do. Keeping them from Donnie several of which was about to shoot him. "She saved some of your lives by doing what she did."

"It's not that we don't appreciate her," said Raph. "We do. It's just-"

"Our sensei always taught us not to kill," Leo added.

"Sometimes you don't get that option. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to kill someone. But she felt like she did what she had to. But there's another thing, you don't know what she has been through." She said in a simple tone.

The turtles looked dejected. "I guess we owe her an apology," said Raph.

April nodded and went inside to let her know when she was done in the shower.

"We should do something for her," said Mikey. "Maybe get her some pizza!"

"Or we could do something that'll actually work," said Raph.

"It's really not that hard," said Leo. "We just have to all say we're sorry."

"And thank her," said Donnie.

April came out with a necklace that looked like Marissa's. "Hey did you cheek inside. It looks like her family's inside or her real one from what she told me."

"Her family?" Leo asked, taking the necklace. Inside was a picture of two parents and two babies. The parents' faces were hard to recognize, but the babies were clear as day.

"So…. This is her family?" Mikey asked.

"She has a twin?" Raph asked. And then noticed something. "Hey, that looks like Miwa."

"Who?" April asked.

"Our master's daughter," Donnie clarified. "One of them."

"You know it's rude to look at other items without permission." She said in a simple tone a smile formed on her face.

The turtles looked embarrassed. Mikey immediately returned the necklace in panic.

"We're really sorry, Mari! Thank you for helping us! Please don't hate us!" he said, ready to cry.

"I don't. Sorry for getting pissy at you. Oh um, Raph, can you look at my back. It's burned and it hurts a little."

"Sure," said Raph. He walked over to her to examine her injury. "And for the record, your reaction was actually justified. We should've listened to your opinions too."

He looked at her back his eyes lit up with horror. Aside from the burn mark in the middle, her entire back was covered in terrible scars, like she had been cut with knives or struck with a whip. It was clear this girl was being abused. But by who?

"M-Marissa…. Who hurt you?" Raph asked.

She was taken by surprise by that comment. "What?..." She didn't question. She decided to ignore it. "Does the burn look bad."

"The burn looks like it'll heal after applying some allo," said Raph. "But how did you get these other scars?"

"Oh good then I'll be fine." She put her shirt back on again ignoring the question.

"Uh, Marissa, you're kind of ignoring the question," said Raph. The girl kept walking ignoring it further.

"Abuse…." Mikey asked confused.

"It's when someone hurts another person just to feel bigger," said Leo.

Raph looked angry again. "Yeah and that someone is gonna get there head bashed in."

"Raph, easy," said Donnie, grabbing his arm. "For all we know, they may not in the city."

"You act like that changes anything." He walked toward Marissa as if to talk to her.


End file.
